Loveshack
The Loveshack is a litle old place where we can get together, and debate international law and politics. It is situated on its own island between Lexilo and Amun-Seth and is connected to the mainland by a road and high speed rail bridge to Tocaia. It also has a major port and Rock-Lobster Airfield. The Loveshack is a planned city that was planned and built by the international community shortly after the colonisation of Arsinos to be the seat of the UN and serve as the international city for neutral institutions, UN conduct and international diplomacy. Governance and life in the World City The Loveshack is a United Nations Administered Territory meaning it is a subject of the UN and therefore the international community. However for most issues the Loveshack is self governed democratically through the town hall. Mayor Stubbs was appointed by the UNGA as the Mayor for his experience in both Mayoral roles and UNEC roll. It is a very unique place due to its status as the UN capital, as a city this comes with advantages and disadvantages - with links to pretty much every nation and every global organisation and relaxed rules to accomodate the many different kinds of people that settle here. This means that the Loveshack has untold opportunities unheard of elsewhere, both UN funding and international private investments means the city is never short of money. The city is very multicultural and has avoided all of the internal conflicts that sometimes result from this, English is the main language but all languages are represented, in particular Portuguese is widely know as a result of its close connection to Tocaia. The disadvantage for citizens of the Loveshack is that the city must ultimately serve a purpose, to host the UN facilities and its delegates - every other aspect of the cities activity comes second to this. The exception to the lax laws comes when security needs to be tight. Notable places and institutions Townhall.jpg|Town Hall Unpkfhq.jpg|UNFHQ Tower.jpg|Arsinos Tower Grsc.jpg|Arsinos United Nations General Assembly|link=Arsinos United Nations General Assembly The Giant Blender In the name of science, commissioned by the UNGA to answer the most important question of all: "Will it blend?" The Giant Microwave Also commissioned by the UNGA for the same reason as the giant blender United Nations General Assembly The most important building of the Loveshack where UN laws are discussed and decided upon Arsinos Tower: UNEC Arsinos Tower is the tallest building in the Loveshack and is where most of the admin work of the UN takes place, it is very high security. The top section of the tower is the seat of the United Nations Executive Council , the executive branch of UN administration who make important, urgent decisions. |} UN forces HQ The command centre for forces under the UNs command Museum of the Table The Table is on display here in a high security environment along with various other artifacts Townhall Seat of Mayor Stubbs and where local democracy takes place International Criminal Court To try war criminals and those who violate international law Notable People The following are people who reside in the Loveshack on a more permenant basis and does not include delegates an councillors. Mayor Stubbs Queen Felicia Day Prisoners * Former residents *Gordon Ramsay Conspiracy theories Some beleive the worlds elite are in cohoots and that the Loveshack used to be an actual shack where world leaders met up to have orgies and worship Satan. InfatuationShanty A small town on the west has formed popular for beach holidays Connections Loveshack has well established air links to the rest of the world and is just off a shipping route. It is joined by bridge and HSR to the state of Tocaia and more recently to Amun-Seth by rail Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Arsinos Category:AUN Category:Arsinos Cities Category:Arsinos Places